La vida de la Anorexica : Hermione Granger
by Hermione Granger de Weasley
Summary: Hrmone es anorexica, pero no es su unico porblema , la guerra , su amor por ron , su mision , su prsion , su locura . acabara con la castaña? averígualo : los personajes no son mios, son de la GENIA de J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Mia

Escribió la última palabra de la tarea de pociones, suspiro con placer y luego la releyó corrigiendo los pocos errores cometidos. Miro el lago y se propuso levantarse, al hacerlo demasiado rápido se mareo un poco, pero no le dio importancia. Luego fue a su sala común , donde buscaba a sus mejores amigos

-donde estabas Hermione?, te estábamos buscando-dijo Harry

-que paso?

-es Malfoy, el desapareció

Hermione rodo los ojos

-me tienes harta con las hisotrias de Malfoy Harry , ya dejalo con su arrogancia en paz

-no hasta pruebe que es un mortifago

-bien , me voy a mi cuarto a leer un poco -dijo ignorando a su amigo-, y luego a dormir ,estoy muy cansada

-no iras a cenar?-pregunto Ron

-no, comí mucho en las cocinas en la tarde, estoy llenísima

-de acuedo -dijo Harry dándose media vuelta para ir al gran comedor

Hermione subió las escaleras y ron se quedo obervandola

-hey!, vamos ron , muero de hambre

Hermione llego a su cuarto y lanzo el libro con furia sobre la cama

_Malditos malditos , siempre hablando e comida, ¿es que acaso era una indirecta de que estaba__demasiado obesa__?_

Salió corriendo de su habitación y fue a el baño de perfectos. Allí , se miro al espejo en ropa interior, ASCO se daba asco, toda esa grasa colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus piernas flácidas y celulíticas, no podía verse, del asco que se daba…

Escondido, un pelirrojo observaba como una pequeña figura , de una delgadez anormal , se provocaba vomito de lo único que había comido en el dia ; una manzana


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 : maldito calor, maldita McGonagall y maldita mi obsesión**_

-Herm! , escuchaste lo que dijo McGonagall?

-no , es que me perdí de el desayuno, me desperté muy tarde -mintió la castaña

-este fin de semana, como ya sabrás es el cumpleaños de Dumbledore y dado a que cae jueves , ni ese día ni el viernes habrá clases, será un fin de semana

-genial, tendré mas tiempo de estudiar para todo -dijo con una sonrisa, algo fingida y también verdadera

-no es la mejor parte -dijo la rubia- dado a el calor que esta haciendo , pondrán una piscina , la cual luego dejaran , para que se quede el deporte muggle de natación

Hermione quedo helada, no había persona que amara mas el agua que ella, DUDARA que habría alguien que fuera a desplazarse por el agua , con la destreza y el placer de una sirena

Pero el solo hecho de versea si misma en cualquier traje de baño la repugnaba, le daba asco asco asco ASCO!

-Hermione! , estas bien?, te estoy hablando

-si estoy bien luna, contenta por la noticia -sonrió-pero me tengo que ir, a terminar todos los ensayos para tener el fin de semana libre

-tu siempre tan correcta-sonrió la rubia que se dio media vuelta y se fue dando pequeños saltos

-TU siempre tan correcta-susurro melancólicamente . Amaba la filosofía de luna, por mas que siempre la contradijera y tenga actitudes en contra de ella, solo Hermione y Luna sabían la admiración y aprecio que le tenía la castaña a la rubia.

Corrió a darse una ducha, y luego a estudiar , estudiar y estudiar , para olvidarse de su grasa, de su Hambre y de la deseable piscina en la que se moría por nadar .

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño de perfectos, cuando sintió la presión de una mano sobre su brazo

-Ron!, me asustaste!, que sucede… me lastimas-dijo mirando el agarre

Ella desvió a los ojos azules que tanto amaba y pudo notar odio, furia ,tristeza ,impotencia , culpa.

-Ron… te encuentras bien?

-entra-

Para Hermione, la voz de ron jamás había sonado tan fría , llena de tristeza ….

Obedeció si chistar, asustada por lo que fuera a decirle ron

De repente callo en un vacio

y si le había pasado algo a Harry?, o a alguien de la familia Weasley, el silencio de ron , la estaba matando

-Ron que sucede? , estas bien? Le paso algo a Harry o a tu familia?

El solo se quedaba callado

-no no estoy bien

- eso puedo notarlo-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-quieres decirme ya que pasa?

-te traje esto-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo un sándwich delante de la nariz de la castaña

Ella solo corrió la cabeza

-no gracias ya comí, me quieres decir que sucede?-dijo en tono enojado

-no te vi en el desayuno Hermione

-me quede dormida, y le pedí a Dobby que me prepare una comida Ron! Dime ya que mierda pasa!

-QUE NO COMES!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 : Kiss**_

-Ron ya vasta de tantas vueltas!, dime que te pasa!

-mierda te lo estoy diciendo!, no comes y lo poco que lo haces lo vomitas!

-deja de decir estupideces! Por que como demasiado es que mi estomago enferma y me lo devuelve! De tanta comida ¡ de tanta grasa en mi cuerpo!

Ron se tomo la cabeza con ambos brazos

-ron , déjame darme una ducha, te puedes ir?

-que te sucede-dijo tomándola de los hombros-es que no te importa que te mueras poco a poco?¿-no te importa el hecho de no volveros a vernos jamás! Irte de nuestras vidas como si nada?

-ron estas exagerando

-no!, mírate!-el pelirrojo la dio media vuelta , enfrentando el espejo

Ella giro la cabeza mirando para otro lado pero el le saco la túnica, luego le retiro la camisa, dejándola en un corpiño blanco de encaje

-no quiero verme-susurro Hermione cerca de la boca del pelirrojo. Este tomo los lados de su cara , y comenzó a besarla , con desesperación como temiendo que en cualquier segundo se desvaneciera en el aire, descendió y beso con todo el amor posible, cada hueso sobresaliente en el frágil cuerpo de la castaña…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 : Ana**_

-Que va a pasar ahora-dijo la castaña acariciando la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo

-no se, que sientes en este momento?¿-dijo clavando sus ojos de mar en los miel de ella

-no se que siento, nose, pero me gusta y….

-que

-me asusta

El pelirrojo se incorporo

Me da.. escalofrió y terror, pero al mismo tiempo, me provoca una alegría-sonrio- , lujuria-dijo besándolo-no se que es exactamente

-y que hay de ti?

-te amo, siempre lo hice

Ella sonrió

Necesitas comer Reina

-princesa

-como?

-soy una princesa ..Ana -susurro a lo ultimo

-tienes que comer-repìtio

-mi mente y estomago se rehúsan a hacerlo, fingo no tener anorexia para poder vivir con migo misma, pero vivir con migo misma apesta, y al mismo tiempo no puedo dejarlo. Lo único que me queda es ayunar … o vomitar lo poco que como

-no me excluyas de tu vida , mas cuando recién empezamos , otro tipo de relación..

Prométeme que empezaras alguna terapia o algo-susurro ron

-esta bien… pero dame un tiempo

-Jessica, calmate

-como quieres que me calme, MI NOVIO esta en los baños de perfectos con la idiota rata de biblioteca.

Me las va a pagar


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5 :amor amor amor**_

-Ron no es tu novio-dijo Parvati

-va a serlo!

La morocha solo se sentó a escuchar a la pelinegra

La noche callo nuevamente , estrellada, la luna iluminando cada rincón del bosque prohibido

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían hecho el amor ese día . ahora ella se encontraba en la ventana de la torre de astronomía , fumando un cigarrillo . y el, en el mas profundo de los sueños, donde una bella sirena de castaños rizos sonreía y nadaba feliz, junto a el.

Tiro la colilla de cigarrillo y se acomodo la sabana que resbalo por su hombro desnudo, al devolver la vista a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pudo ver miles de sombras negras, penetrando el castillo, asustada, miro el cielo, y otras cientos de sombras negras se aproximaban al castillo.

-Ron ¡ despierta!

Corrian a toda velocidad

-que hacemos, vamos con Dumbledore! ¿? O despertamos a los alumnos y profesores ¿

-bien-dijo Hermione agitada

-yo voy a despertar a McGonagall , a Snape y a Filch, tu ve por Dumbledore

-no me voy a separar de ti

Ella se acerco-es lo que menos quiero Ron-le acaricio la mejilla

-Amor

-que?

-lo que sentía-sonrió-es mas fuerte que cualquier enfermedad

Rozo sus labios y se alejo corriendo, apretando fuertemente la varita


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6 : me exita**_

Se quito la sangre de la cara, provocando manchar mas la zona,miro atrás, error

Varios Mortifagos venían caminando por los pasillos , lanzando rayos verdes , y dejando cadáveres inocentes que tenían mucho por vivir

Miro atrás nuevamente y le pareció haberlos perdido, almenos había dejado a todos los menores de Griffindore escondidos , a salvo

-asquerosa sangre sucia

Ella giro con temor a la dueña de esa vos

-Bellatrix

-crucio!

La castaña gimio

No mereces decir mi nombre

Hermione comenzó a reir

-celosa?-dijo la castaña

-no tengo por que estarlo maldita , voy ganando, 7 dias 6 kilos menos-dijo apoyando su varita en el cuello de la leona

Hermione dio un brusco movimiento y quedo en sima de la Mortifaga y apunto su varita a la sien de la misma

-10 dias , 10 kilos -se acerco al oído de Bellatrix - gane -dijo seductoramente, luego se puso de pie y ayudo a levantarla

La mortifaga acepto la mano de la castaña y apenas estuvo de pie acorralo a Hermione contra la pared

-te vi-le susurro sobre su boca-con el

Hermione la empujo

-lo amo, y será mejor que no lo lastimen -dijo algo enojada

-Tu sabes cual es el precio bebe-dijo acariciando a la ojimiel

Ella solo quedo en silencio

-Mi señor pidio secuestrar alguien allegado a Potter

-llevame a mi- y asi voy a poder pagarte

-se lo que planeas princesa-susurro como una sarpiente -no te aceptara

-si lo hara, y hasta seria mejor que tu!

-no me retes, sabes que me exista cuando haces eso-dijo Bellartix para luego estamparle un apasionado y doloroso beso.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7 : Flashback, la hora**_

_Hermione __**no soportaba mas**__ , su reflejo la estaba matando, no podía soportar mirarse al espejo, no podía soportar comer un caramelo sin sentirse tremendamente culpable. _

_Hace mucho no comia como una persona normal_

_Hace mucho, no __**era**__, una persona normal._

_Corrió lejos de los terrenos de Hogwarts, penetrando el bosque prohibido, corrió cuanto mas podía, solo quería alejarse de todos de todo, de su grasa._

_Encontró refugio en una cueva, en la cual se quedo dormida, por lo menos una hora, hasta que despertó, o más bien, la despertaron._

_-despierta maldita!, que haces aquí_

_Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada, para encontrarse a la mismísima Bellartix, apuntándola, con su varita…_

_-que haces aqui!- repitio _

_-nada que te importe!_

_-crucio-Hermione se retorció de dolor_

_-que haces aquí-grito la mortifaga_

_-solo escape-dijo enojada y calmada _

_-ahora tendrás que escapar_

_-solo mátame de una vez... dicen que bajas 24 gramos mas-susurro a lo ultimo_

_Bellartix la miro con desprecio, pero sin entenderla, ¿Por qué mierda no luchaba?, sus ojos la recorrieron mas detalladamente, comenzando es su cuello , descendió a las sensuales clavículas bien notables, observo sus brazos , delgados y erotizantes , a la vista de la Mortifaga._

_-es tu única amiga, tu prisión ,a la que no puedes traicionar, por tanto haberte dado-dijo la mortifaga._

_-Ana- susurro la castaña._

Sus ojos amielados se abrieron lentamente, cansados y tristes por el recuerdo reciente.

Se sentó en el frio y duro suelo en el que se había despertado, esperando el momento indicado para hacer , a lo que había ido a hacer.

Le dio una punzada en el tobillo , lo observo , una herida profunda ,

- maldita perra-susurro, mientras la limpiaba con el agua que allí había y la vendaba con su remera rasgada

horas antes 

Hermione la empujo suavemente, pero solo logro descontrolar mas a la mortifaga

-aquí no-gimió Hermione-más del dolor que nada.

La mortifaga se alejo

-solo piensas en el-le grito

-es el hombre que amo-susurro la castaña-el hombre por lo que doy todo

- abandonarías a Ana?

La castaña enmudeció

-estoy segura que a el no le caería muy bien-rio la mortifaga

-el ya lo sabe

-pero..

-callate, no tenes por que hacer esto, yo estoy con vos físicamente , pero a el lo amo

-es el amor de el que te mete en esto, porque tú te entregas a mí para protegerlo

- y cual es el problema! -la mortifaga la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la castaña rio

-te enamoraste de **mi **Bella?¿, de la sangre sucia?

-hace tiempo que eres mas que una sangre sucia para mi y **lo sabes**

-nosotras, tenemos en común a **Ana** y el **Sexo**-susurro la castaña

La mortifaga se alejo .

-el te aceptara por tus cualidades, pero como le **demostraras lealtad**?

-matare a Dumbledore

La mortifaga asintió - ve

Termino de colocar la veda y cerro los ojos, recordando el **rayo de luz verde** salir de su varita y su ex director suplicando piedad

Los abrió nuevamente y pido divisar la cara desgarrante de **Ron** al verla " desmallada " en brazos de ese Mortifago,**huyendo**.

Una lagrima corrió su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente y las puertas de su celda se abrieron

**Era hora**.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8 : Angel de fuego**_

Camino algunos pasos, y un Mortifago la condujo a una preciosa habitación, decorada con colores rojo pasión y azules oscuros , sobre una cama de tres plazas roja con almohadones azules , se hallaba un precioso y sensual vestido azul, que llegaba hasta las rodillas

(.com/img/fotos/t3/517-sensual-y-elegante-vestido-de-fiesta-corto-realizado-en-_)

A un lado observo unos tacos negros, que acompañaban al vestido

(.)

-que es esto-susurro

Dieron órdenes de que lo uses, allí tienes maquillaje

-ordenes de quien?, si se puede saber

-de Nuestro señor

El Mortifago abandono la habitación y ella se sento en la cama, respiro llenando sus pulmones, y exhaló, relajándose.

Se coloco el vestido, sus labios los pinto rojos ,y en sus ojos solo coloco mascara de pestañas, jugando con rubor en sus mejillas

Armo su peinado ,alto, calzo los tacos y abrió la puerta

-ya estoy lista.

El mismo Mortifago la condujo por un pasillo angosto, hasta llegar a una lujosa sala, una mesa larga con lujosas vajillas y velas en el centro de la misma .

-Pensé que rechazarías mi petición

La castaña viro, para encontrarse con Lord Voldemort, en un elegante traje

-soy merecedora de sus palabras? Señor

-hace unos días no -dijo ofreciéndole una copa de lo que parecía ser un exquisito vino

-pero?-susurro sensualmente

-todo cambia cuando asesinas a el Director de Hogwarts-ella acepto la copa

-soy perfecta- se acerco a el-no tengo miedo a mi muerte, puedo proporcionarte mejor información que Snape , puedo traerte a Potter cuando quieras , solo di cuando

-toma asiento, cenaremos

-disculpe mi lord, por rechazar su invitación, pero yo, no como

El sonrió -otra-susurro-no entiendo como pueden no comer - dijo mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne jugoso a su boca

Ella solo lo miro sesualmente y dijo :

-quiero entrar

-no estas lista

-que mas me hace falta!, ya lo mate!, y no me creías capaz!, ni confiabas en mi

-tu tampoco confías en mi, no confías en mi palabra , de que el estará bien

-fue Bellartix la que me prometió protección a el, no escuche nada de tus labios

-tu no estas aquí solo por eso, solo para protegerlo a el

Ella lo miro con odio

-sabes que perteneces aquí, sabes que tu naturaleza es matar, dominar, eres un Ángel del fuego y tienes que hacerte cargo de ello

Ella resoplo

-Yo se cual es mi misión y la acepto, pero solo quiero que el este bien.

Saco un cigarrillo y con un movimiento de dedos , fuego salieron de ellos ,le dio una larga calada a la envenenarte droga y susurro

-espero que lo comprenta


End file.
